


Случайная благодать

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Случайности не случайны, а Кёя решил сменить дорогу, повинуясь дождю.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Случайная благодать

Кёя искал тишины. После дня в окружении людей, чего порой требовала его работа, было необходимо перезаряжаться ещё дня два. Многие считали его отстраненным и недружелюбным, но близкие знали, что это только видимость – он с легкостью чувствовал чужие энергии и намерения, а потому вне своего круга предпочитал находиться в одиночестве. Кёя осознавал значимость окружения и того, с кем, чем и как ты взаимодействуешь. Все столики в любимом ресторане были заняты, и Кёя сначала подумал пресловутое "как назло", а потом переключился на установку "для его же блага" – сидеть в толпе ещё и весь вечер он бы точно не выдержал. С неба понемногу начали срываться капли – ноты божественной песни – а машину он оставил у офиса. В поисках нового места уединения и еды он свернул в переулок где до этого замечал несколько вывесок, но всё как-то не тянуло. В этот день чувствовалось, в самый раз.  
Ему приглянулось небольшое кафе, в дальнем окне которого виднелся сидящий за столиком иностранец, строчащий что-то в пухлом ежедневнике и мерно потягивающий кофе. Дождь усилился и Хибари повиновался порыву, открыв дверь.

Внутри кружила смесь ароматов: Кёя точно различил какао, кофе, лаванду и сандал. Оглянулся и обнаружил пару небольших свечей по правую сторону от деревянной барной стойки. Под потолком были протянуты гирлянды с светодиодами, в стены были вмонтированы стеллажи, в стеллажах обитали горшковые растения. Столики из дерева, уютные стулья и диваны. Кёе здесь понравилось – тихо и многое напоминало о собственном саде. Вопрос в том, какова здесь еда, но кто не пробует...  
– Добрый вечер, – улыбнулся мужчина за стойкой. Кёя замер, пару секунд осознавая, что это не линзы, а гетерохромия – один глаз был пронзительно синий, как июльское море, а второй отдавал вишнёвым из-под светло-карего, от чего создавалась иллюзия красного. Игра света.  
– Чай, кофе, поесть? Выбирайте столик, я принесу меню, – Кёя только сейчас понял, что реагирует немного заторможенно. Всё же, общение с младшими сотрудниками – не его. Он выбрал место у окна в противоположной стороне от иностранца, как раз около стеллажа с алоэ и бегониями. Работник принёс меню и стакан воды, и Кёя рассмотрел бейдж: Мукуро. Интересный выбор имени родителями, он бы такое сменил. Мукуро же сам обладал странным эффектом присутствия: одновременно Кёя чётко ощущал его, но это присутствие не утомляло и не напрягало, как зачастую случалось с другими. Он пробежался взглядом по меню и с удивлением отметил наличие традиционных опций.  
– Интерьер очень европейский. Готовите и то, и то?  
Мукуро понимающе кивнул и спокойно пояснил:  
– Наш шеф – японец, проживший больше восьми лет в Европе. Кондитерскими изделиями заведует француженка, так что вагаси предложить не могу, но за качество горячего можете не переживать.  
Это было честно и разумно. Кёя заказал собу с тофу, куриный суп, ройбуш и лимонный тарт на десерт. Хорошо, если не слишком сладкий, а такой, каким ему положено быть.  
Пока Мукуро записывал заказ (хотя Кёя был отчего-то уверен, что мужчина обладает феноменальной памятью и это просто знак вежливости), взгляд цеплялся за детали: длинные густые волосы, убранные в хвост и переложенные на левое плечо, скромные с виду, но весьма дорогие серьги из белого золота с гранатом, несколько массивных колец с вязью на них. Кёя задумался: текст мантр? Вязалось с образом. И кулон поверх чёрной рубашки с каким-то красивым синим камнем...  
– Лазурит, – Вывел его из размышлений голос Мукуро, – Камень знаний, интуиции и внутреннего спокойствия. Нахожу его потрясающим: будто слепок звёздного неба.  
Кёя понял, что рассматривал незнакомца дольше приличного и цокнул, чтобы прикрыть смущение.  
– У нас есть витрина с кристаллами слева от стойки, можете пока посмотреть, – Работник понимающе улыбнулся и пошёл отдавать заказ кухне. Кёя ещё минуты две смотрел на дождь, стараясь успокоить от чего-то вспыхнувший интерес. Так странно, Мукуро будоражил, но не раздражал. Кажется, переработки дурно на него влияют... Делать до подачи еды было нечего (из того, чем бы ему хотелось заниматься после рабочего дня), поэтому предложение рассмотреть минеральные камни показалось ему заманчивым.  
Всё, что сделано природой – совершенно, Кёя был в этом глубоко убежден. Краеугольным камнем этого утверждения были люди, но с годами Кёя пришел к позиции, что самое лучшее что ты можешь сделать – заботиться о своей душе и не позволять себе копировать глупое поведение тех, кто тебе неприятен. Взгляд привлёк зелёный насыщенный камень. Не нефрит, нет – у него были нефритовые шарики дома для массажа.  
– Авантюрин, – Мукуро выглянул из-за стойки и подошёл к нему, – Притягивает к владельцу удачу и даёт смелость на новые начинания, позволяет открыто смотреть на мир и находить больше радости в каждой ситуации. И бодрит, и успокаивает одновременно.  
Кёя невольно подумал о поездке в отпуск, которую всё никак не решался от чего-то себе устроить и об уходе из корпорации. Ему нужно что-то полностью своё. Свой бизнес, свои люди, своя территория и площадь для действий.  
— У вас не должен быть отдельный персонал на кристаллах?  
– Обедает. К тому же, не люблю пропускать интересных посетителей, – Мукуро беззастенчиво прищурился поправил волосы. Кёя ухмыльнулся.  
– Флиртуете на рабочем месте.  
– Да. Завидно? – Со смешком спросил Мукуро. Беззлобно. Но вопрос поставил в ступор. Кёя коротко мотнул головой и поднял на Мукуро взгляд. Уверенный в себе, хорошо читает людей. Идеальный сэйлс или психолог, спикер.  
– Что... – Вопрос вовремя был пойман на кончике языка. Кёя едва успел одёрнуть себя. Но Мукуро оправдал его видение.  
– Что я здесь забыл?  
Кёя внимательно смотрел, застанный врасплох. Ждал ответа. Настолько, что покалывало кончики пальцев.  
– Компанию хороших друзей и размеренность. Хотя, я всегда не прочь сорваться в новое путешествие. Конечно, если есть, что интересное предложить...  
И Кёя чувствовал в этом подтекст. Предложение. Ему протягивали коробочку с сюрпризом и оставалось либо принять, либо загадать желание и открыть. Он не из робких.  
– У вас есть запланированные приключения на сегодняшнюю ночь?  
Мукуро счастливо приосанился и ответил, с ухмылкой:  
– Знакомство с мистером я-не-стесняюсь-я-вредный, судя по всему. И вино. Красное. У нас хорошее, возьмите бутылочку перед уходом. А завтра у меня выходной – пока вы не поддели по поводу алкоголя среди недели.  
Кёя усмехнулся и показал жестом, что возьмёт подвеску с авантюрином. Пока Мукуро упаковывал, с кухни пришёл сигнал о готовой еде. И пахнет вкусно, как будто готовил кто-то из поваров семьи, только лучше.  
– Хибари Кёя.  
– Рокудо Мукуро.  
Их руки соприкоснулись поверх упаковки и Кёя чувствовал себя странным образом дома: спокойно и счастливо. А внутри грело так, будто он уже выпил вина.  
– Я заканчиваю в восемь.  
– По прогнозу дождь до восьми, – вторил ему Кёя и они одинаково понимающе переглянулись.  
Еда потрясающая. Хибари успел прослушать диалог иностранца и Мукуро на чистом итальянском (а ведь японский Мукуро настолько хорош, что он до этого момента не задумался о чертах лица или чём-то другом), увидеть продавца минералов – юношу с аквамариновыми волосами, который обсуждал с Мукуро какую-то книгу в перерывах между обслуживанием нахлынувших под вечер постоянных клиентов.

В восемь ноль пять Мукуро вышел на распогодившуюся улицу в багровом строгом пальто, штанах под кожу и кардигане на запах. Тяжелые ботинки и бижутерия хорошо оттеняли классику, добавляя характера. Мукуро умело вписывался в любую обстановку, но не терялся в ней. Хибари хотел уметь также, но знал, что это – не его путь. Он всегда заметен и часто воспринимался чужеродно. Однако, волновать его это уже давно перестало. Мукуро показал пакет с вином и поднял бровь. Мол, и куда дальше. Кёя повёл его к машине. Когда Мукуро устроился и пристегнулся, Кёя повернул ключ и таким же будничным жестом распустил его волосы, стянув резинку. Мукуро замер под рукой, а потом облегченно выдохнул бабочкой на рукаве: потряс головой и принялся перебирать пряди, на глазах расслабляясь и выходя из "рабочего режима". Кёя залюбовался: красивый. Не модельно-инстаграммно, а по-настоящему – в своей уникальности и принятии её.  
– Что ты любишь с вином? – приличия ради уточнил Хибари, когда они уже подъезжали к его дому. Ответ показал, что можно было не заморачиваться и с Мукуро вряд ли придётся играть в игры впредь:  
– Секс. И хорошую музыку.  
– А хорошая музыка, в твоём понимании?  
– Та, от которой тянет на свершения. Или та, что дарит покой. По ситуации. Думаю, нам сейчас нужнее первое.  
Кёя усмехнулся снова. Вот тебе и случайность: встретить в кафе человека, озвучивающего формулировки из твоей головы.  
– Джаз. А потом как пойдёт.  
Мукуро согласно кивнул и принялся массировать голову, с довольным звуком, похожим на мурчание, вытянув длинные ноги. Кёя заезжал на парковку с мыслью: вот так, сменив дорогу по воле случая, порой обнаруживаешь счастье в самых неожиданных местах.

Сейчас расслабленный, затраханный Мукуро на утро выглядит ещё прекраснее, даже почти трогательно. Но слащавого в нём ничего нет и Кёе это нравится – так для него понятнее и проще. Если и есть сладкое, что ему по вкусу – это последующие поцелуи.


End file.
